eberronheroesfandomcom_hu-20200215-history
1.CH - (0) Prelude
Prelűde Édesanyád mindig így mesélte: „Az öreg varázstudó arcán a ráncok finom barázdákból hirtelen árkokba mélyültek, ahogy szeme után a keze is végigfutott a bal lapockád alatt található furcsa ábrán. Egy sárkányjegy! – szűrte lassan fogai között a szót. Alig értettük, mert úgy sivalkodtál, kicsiny tüdődből sikoltva jött fel a levegő; szervezeted alig fertályórája birkózott még csak a nagyvilággal. Nem hasonlít egyik uralkodó Ház jegyéhez sem – folytatta az öreg tárgyilagos hangon – ez azt jelenti, hogy csak elfajzott jegy lehet, bár ehhez hasonlóval hosszú életem alatt egyszer sem találkoztam – fejezte be maga elé meredve. Mindez semmi jót nem jelent – fordult most már hozzánk – tudnotok kell, hogy a nagy Házak természet ellen valónak tekintik az ilyesmit, korcs jegynek tekintik, a pozícióik elleni kihívásnak. Nagyon régen még egy nagy háborúskodás is történt, bár arra már csak az énekmondók regéi emlékeznek. Elég az hozzá, hogy innentől kezdve a gyermeketek gyanakvásnak és akár üldöztetésnek is lehet kitéve; az egyszerű népek inkább már csak előítéletesek, és a Házak is megenyhültek, de túlkapások elő-előfordulnak. Ijedt arcunkat látva, még szelíden hozzátette: azért nincs olyan nagy baj, hisz a jegy elég jól rejtve van. Maradjon is így! – figyelmeztetett. Ne mutogassa a gyerek, ha pedig valaki mégis felfigyel rá, mondjátok, hogy egy jóstetoválás. Ha pedig valami furcsaság történne a házatok táján azonnal szaladjatok hozzám! – fejezte be, görcsös ujját ránk emelve, aztán a kijárat felé vette az útját. Arra az estére örökké emlékezni fogsz: A szokásos esti titkos kiruccanások egyike után óvatosan lopakodtál a fekhelyed felé, amikor hirtelen egy nehéz kéz nehezedett a válladra. Apád keze. Védekezően emelted fel karjaid és már nyitottad volna a szád, hogy valami ügyes mesével kimagyarázd magad, de apád furcsa tekintetéből láttad, hogy itt most nem a szákos atyai fenyítésről van. Az öreg hívat – vakkantotta, s fejével a vén varázshasználó szállása felé bökött – Eriggy! A varázsló laka misztikus helynek számított barátaid körében, s még így serdülőkor végén is mindegyikőtök vakon hitt azokban a legendákban miszerint az öreg egykor vámpírvadász volt, s maga is azért élt ilyen sokáig mert a elevenek vérét issza. Bár mostanában rossz bőrben volt, s nem is igen mutatkozott. Óvakodva léptél be az ajtónyíláson; egy hajlott hátú öregasszony rögtön kézen fogott, s egy szó nélkül az öreg félhomályos szobájában álló ágyához vezetett, majd eltűnt. Gyermekem – jött a ziháló hang valahonnan a párnák közül – bár nem tudtad, de én végig nyomon követtem a fejlődésedet az elmúlt másfél évtized alatt – ugatásszerű köhögés – és úgy vélem, bár voltak kisebb-nagyobb botlásaid, azért alapvetően helyén van a szíved és az igaz utat járod. Ezért mielőtt meghalok, még segítek neked és megosztok veled néhány választ, amit eddig talán hiába kerestél. A furcsa rajzolat, ami a bal lapockád alatt található nem tetoválás, mint ahogy anyádék mondták neked – talán meglátta az ösztönös mozdulatod, amivel odakaptál, mert úgy láttad mintha vékony mosolyra húzta volna a száját. Erre valószínűleg magad is rájöttél – folytatta újabb köhögésroham után – mert egy tetoválás rajzolata állandó, a tied pedig egyre bonyolultabbá változott, ahogy növekedtél. Csodálkozó tekinteted látva, csak gyengén legyintett egyet összeaszott bal kezével: Tudom. Mindent és mindenről tudok ami errefelé történik. De nem ez a lényeg. A hátadon az sárkányjegy; nem tartozik egyik Házhoz sem, ezért leginkább az elfajzott jegyek közé sorolható. Majd anyádék elmondják mit jelent. Itt újabb köhögésroham, majd hosszú csend következett, de te türelmesen vártál, biztos nem azt akarták az istenek, hogy a legérdekesebb rész közepén haljon meg. Nem is csalatkoztál. Nos – folytatta az öreg – már születésed óta nem hagyott nyugodni a gondolat, hogy ez talán mégis valami más, mert ilyen jegyet én még nem láttam, pedig láttam már elég sokat. Végignéztem az összes fóliánsokat és a városokban még egy kis titkos kutatást is folytattam. Sajnos nem sokat találtam – tárta szét erőtlenül a karját – de arra rájöttem, hogy alapvetően két dolog lehetséges: vagy egy újfajta korcs jegyet hordozol, vagy, vagy valami egészen nagyobb szabású dologról van szó. Kérdőn bámultál rá – de ő inkább elmerengett, vagy magába révedt. Mindegy, akárhogy is van, a többit neked kell kiderítened – s fejével egy aprót az ágy melletti kisasztal felé intett. Fogd ezt az erszényt, annyi pénz van benne, ami elég lesz, hogy eljuss Sharn-ba a tornyok városába, és ott beiratkozz a Morgrave egyetemre. Nem a legnívósabb hely Khorvaire-en, de abban a hatalmas városban talán kisebb feltűnés nélkül folytathatod a kutatást. Iratkozz be arkánikus tanokat hallgatni, s közben ne felejtsd el a szabályt: a jegyed neked kell megtanulnod kiismerni és használni, ebben senki más nem segíthet! Még vártál volna valami biztatást, de minthogy perceken belül csak a nehéz légzés hallatszott, fogtad az erszényt – elég tömöttnek tűnt – s kifelé indultál. A küszöbről még visszanéztél: a sápadt holdfény éppen az öreg lassan emelkedő és süllyedő csupasz mellkasára esett; mintha egy bonyolult tetoválás bukkant volna elő. Vagy sárkányjegy? – tűnődtél, ahogy kint a hűs esti szélben megmerítkezve hazafelé vetted az irányt. Felnőtté avatásod másnapja már úton talált Sharn felé. A hátadon található sárkányjegy rajzolata: thumb|center|120px ''DM Üzenet: ez játéktechnikailag azt jelenti, hogy van egy ingyen "aberrant'' dragonmark” feat-ed, amit egyelőre még nem tudsz használni, mert még fogalmad sincs, hogyan kell aktiválni, s mi a hatása. 998 YK (az Alapítástól Számítva), Barrakas havának 17. napja, Sar „Elképesztő, hihetetlen, csodálatos, varázslatos, lenyűgöző, lélegzetelállító, és, és..." – szerencsére a karavánban melletted ügető halfling kereskedőnek nem jut több szó az eszébe. Mi tagadás benned is bennszakad a szusz, amikor a hegytetőről legelőször feltűnik a Tornyok Városa. thumb|left|390px Be kell valljad egy kicsit hevesebben ver a szíved, ahogy az utolsó mérföldeket hagyod szép lassan a hátad mögött. Sharn-ról, Khorvaire legnagyobb városáról rengeteg mendemondát hallottál idefele jövet. Egyesek a bűn városát látják benne, ahol aranyért bármit meg lehet kapni, s ahol a világ mindenféle söpredéke otthont talált. Mások szerint virágzó kereskedőváros, a Breland-i korona ékköve, a művészetek és tudományok fellegvára, a galifar-i örökség továbbvivője. Akárhogy is biztos, hogy a sorsod ezek között a falak között fog eldőlni. Csodálatod mellé a falak közé érve nagyon gyorsan az elveszettség érzete is társul; elég hozzá tíz rövid perc a falakon belül és máris teljesen reményedet veszted, hogy valaha is megtaláld a keresett úticélt. Hiába magyaráztattad el kétszer is a karaván vezetőjével, hogy merre menj, a sok plató és kerület, meg persze a város három szintje egy tökéletes labirintust alkot, melyet a világ minden tájáról érkező tömeg zsivaja tölt be. Szerencsére rövid időn belül sikerül megpillantanod a városi őrség néhány tagját, - vagy legalább is reméled, hogy a bársonnyal körülölelt kulcsos háromtornyú címert viselő katonák azok lehetnek. Rövid párbeszéd és pár rézpénz nagylelkű átadása után már tudod, hogy legjobb, ha felfogadsz egy hivatásos kísérőt. Ehhez persze vissza kell menned a Medvés Kapuhoz, no de sebaj, az már menni fog. Újabb tíz perc elteltével már egy lelkes helybéli suhanc kalauzol a Felső Menthis plató felé, ahol az Egyetemi negyed található. thumb|240px Az Egyetem maga ismét csak elképesztő épület együttes, a kölyöknek be nem áll a szája melletted; egész úton csak mondja a magáét. Kissé fárasztó, de sok érdekes dolgot is megtudsz leendő iskoládról. Az Egyetemet Lord Lareth ir’Morgrave alapította úgy kétszázhatvan esztendővel ezelőtt, saját szavaival élve a tudás fénylő gyöngyét kívánta létrehozni, mely a Város legmagasabb tornyairól világítja meg a múlt elfeledett titkait. Bár Korranberg és Aundair hasonló intézményeivel még nem veheti fel a versenyt, az Egyetem szépen gyarapszik. Legfontosabb esemény, hogy egy éve az oktatott tananyagot nagymértékben szélesítve három Akadémiát hoztak létre: a Tudományos Akadémiát, mely voltaképpen a korábbi keretekben folytatja a világi tárgyak tanítását; a Mágikus Akadémiát, mely isteni és arkánikus tárgyakat oktat, valamint a Hadi Akadémiát, mely alapvetően harcra és hadvezetésre tanít. Az Egyetem Mestere mindig a Morgrave vérvonal legidősebb tagja, jelenleg Larrian ir’Morgrave tölti be ezt a fontos tisztséget. A bővítés jótékony hatással volt az itt tanuló diákok létszámára is, az elmúlt szemeszterben közel kétezer diák tanult az intézmény falai között. Mielőtt még teljesen telebeszélné a fejed, szerencsésen megérkeztek az intézménynek otthont adó Dallanan Toronyba. Kicsit megkönnyebbülsz, ahogy a repülő bárkából kilépve ismét szilárd talajt érzel a lábad alatt - magadban hozzáteszed, hogy azért mégiscsak jól jártál, hogy hagytad, hogy a kölyök rábeszéljen a légi útra, mert a mesés látvány élménye mellett több ezer lépcső megmászását is megspóroltad magadnak. Udvariasan elbúcsúzol a kísérődtől (s persze az egy ezüst napidíjtól), majd a kapott utasításnak megfelelően a Lareth Csarnok felé veszed az irányt, ami állítólag a torony tetején ad otthont az egyetemi adminisztrációnak. A Csarnokba érve viszont úgy tűnik elhagy Olladra kegye. A Rhaan első napján kezdődő következő szemeszterre - neked úgy tűnik - mind a kétezer diák a mai napon akar beiratkozni. Amerre a szemed ellát mindenhol fiatal khorvaire-iak tolonganak, néhányan hangosan tülekedve, mások békésen álldogálva, sorukra várva, s akad néhány hozzád hasonlóan idegenül tébláboló alak is. Újabb kérdezősködés után végre megtalálod azt a sort amelynek a végére be kell állnod. Jó pár óra ácsorgás után jutottál el végre Awgram Tashdak pultjához, ahol egy kelletlen álmos törpe, maga Awgram fogadott. Gyorsan megszabadított a teljes első szemeszteri tandíjtól - százötven arany, jajj de fájt. Utána még pár szóban elmagyarázta, hogy mekkora szerencséd van, mert a magiszteri tanács úgy határozott, hogy – kísérleti jelleggel – lehetővé teszi az új évfolyam növendékei számára, hogy egyszerre, párhuzamosan mind a három Akadémia előadásait látogathassák, ráadásul ezért még extra tandíjat sem kell fizetniük. Sőt, a könyvtárhasználat is ingyenes. Adott egy tantárgylistát, melyen a három Akadémia összes tantárgya megtalálható, s erős hangon hozzátette, hogy ne felejtsd el Barrakas havának huszonötödikei napjáig kitöltve visszahozni. A szabály az, hogy minden diák egy félévben maximum hat tárgyat tanulhat, ennél több tárgyat is lehet tanulni, de az tárgyanként tíz aranyba kerül. Bizonyos tantárgyak felvételéhez teljesíteni kell a hozzá tartozó alaptárgyakat; a doktorátusi cím megszerzéséhez – mely az Egyetem sikeres elvégzését jelenti – meghatározott számú doktorátusi tárgyból kell granduniverzitászi vizsgát tenni, de – itt Awgram röviden végigmért – a te esetedben ez úgysem valószínű, hogy eljuss idáig, ezért a többit el sem mondja, mert még hosszú a sor. Még elkérte a brelandi királysági útiokmányaidat, s a mellette ülő törpéhez irányított, aki unott arccal valamit firkantott bele, s egy nagy ón pecsétnyomóval tintát kent rá. ''DM Üzenet: ez játéktechnikailag azt jelenti, hogy a Skill listán'' rajtalévő bármilyen Skill-t lehet tanulni az alábbiak kivételével: Bluff, Disable Device, Disguise, Escape Artist, Forgery, Gather Information, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Open Lock, Sleight of Hand, Survival, Use Rope. Minden elköltött öt skill pont után a hatodik ingyen jár az oktatás miatt. A bónusz skill pont azonban csak akkor esedékes, ha az órák látogatása rendszeres. Kifosztva és elcsigázva úgy érzed, hogy jól esne valami harapnivaló; úgyhogy elballagsz a Breland Spire tetején levő Commons-ra, ami valójában egy hatalmas nyitott vásártér, telis tele kifőzdékkel és kis kézikocsis büfékkel, melyekről a világ minden konyhájának remeke megkapható. Választasz valami zarvati mangalicabecsináltas pirogot, majd visszaindulsz Lareth Csarnokba, hogy a suhanc intelmének megfelelően valami szállásféleség után nézz az Egyetemen kiabáló ügynököknél. A kölyök szerint ilyenkorra már a jó helyek mind elkeltek, s a megnövekedett hallgatói létszám miatt nagyon igyekezni kell, hogy egyáltalán jusson valami hely még a Felső vagy Középső Menthisben. ''DM Üzenet: ez játéktechnikailag azt jelenti, hogy az extra pénzed az utazásra és'' tandíjra mind elment, csak az maradt, amti a class-nál a PHB induló összegként megad. Mire visszaérsz, már csak egy rikkancs maradt, az is körülvéve ordibáló alakokkal. A mai nap gyakorlatilag az összes szálláshelyet eladták a környéken; aki hoppon maradt az kénytelen lesz nyakába szedni a várost. Nem olyan nagy baj – gondolod, jöhet az esti városnézés. Egyébként is kalauzod szerint Alsó és Közép Menthisben találhatók a Város leghíresebb szórakozónegyedei, köztük a hírhedt piroslámpás negyed, a Firelight. Ezt jó lenne kipróbálni, ilyenben még sohasem voltál. Rajtad kívül még öt szerencsétlen álldogál idegenül a kétméteres bronz szobor alatt, amely valamelyik korábbi Mestert ábrázolja. Gyorsan egymásra találtok; kiderül mind ma vagytok itt először és egyikőtök sem idevalósi. Úgy határoztok együtt talán könnyebb, de mindenképpen biztonságosabb felderíteni az éjszakai életet, a legrosszabb esetben mulattok egy jót, aztán holnap újult erővel lehet folytatni a keresést. Az időjárás azonban nem kegyes a hozzátok, meleg esőfüggöny áztatja lépteitek, ahogy egyre beljebb haladtok a Center Bridge lakónegyed utcalabirintusában. Az útmutatás szerint itt lehetnek kiadó helyek, s a barátságosabb mulatóhelyek is a közelben vannak, de eddig nem jártatok szerencsével. A víz hömpölyögve zuhan alá az erkélyekről és a magasabban fekvő gyalogjárókról, halvány derengéssé sápasztva az egyébként fényesen világító örökkön égő mágikus lámpások fényét. Hirtelen segélykiáltást hallotok, mely gyorsan artikulátlan hörgésbe fullad. Gyors körbepillantás után mindannyian futásnak eredtek a hang irányába... thumb|center|500px Kategória:Into CH1 Kategória:Adventure